Tactile sensors are useful in a wide variety of applications for robotics and computer hardware. In robotics tactile sensors provide several types of useful information about the state of contact between a robot hand and an object in prehension. Sensors can indicate the presence of an object, its location in the hand, the force of contact and, in addition, can provide information concerning the shape of the object. Unfortunately, most robotic sensors can measure only compressive force without regard for shear movement. Shear sensors would be useful, for example, in detecting the movement of a grasped object.
Most controls for computer-related products are pressure sensitive devices such as keys. Controllers such as the computer "mouse" or the computer "joy-stick" are responsive to movement in two dimensions but are relatively bulky, complex to manufacture and subject to mechanical failure. Accordingly, there exists a need for simple, compact tactile shear sensors for robotic and computer applications.